Lady & The Tramp
by Vietnomnom
Summary: After the Narada incident, Jim's love returns after being away for years. Now she's back, but what is everyone else's reaction when they see that she's Vulcan? Kirk/OC Spock/Uhura CH8 UP
1. Chapter 1

Being bored has its perks; I actually do crap way better when I have nothing else to do. Go figure. LOL

**Summary: After the Narada incident, Jim's love returns after being away for years. Now she's back, but what is everyone else's reaction when they see that she's Vulcan? Kirk/OC **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek (as much as I'd love to).

Read on!

* * *

Earth had been saved, and Nero defeated. But why did he feel so empty? Like there was a gaping hole in his chest that threatened to swallow and tear his very being? He thought of _her_. Vulcan was lost, its species now dwindling. How could she forgive him for allowing the near genocide of her people?

"Captain?" The voice of Sulu brought Kirk from his thoughts.

"Yes Mister Sulu?"

"Sir, we are nearing Earth. Our ETA is approximately 45 minutes." The Asian helmsman said.

"Thank you Mister Sulu. Carry on." Acting Captain Kirk rubbed his bruised neck, thinking back of the events of the days prior. After escaping the black hole, the Enterprise was left to limp back to Earth without the assistance of warp. All injured crew and Vulcan civilians on board had been tended to. Captain Pike was in a stabilized condition, having awoken the day before, sore, but in a good mood. With what little they had, repairs were coming along slowly and would continue to until they reached Earth.

Kirk had long since apologized to the Vulcan first officer. He told Spock that it was pertinent that command had to be overturned, and the only way to do that was to emotionally compromise the emotionally controlled man. Spock only told him 'apologies are illogical'. Jim smiled and offered the other man a round of chess before the doctor came and hunted them down to, quote, "Shove a hypo in our asses." With which the reply was a raised brow.

The docking of the ship came too soon for Jim. All other crew members and the injured were sent off by shuttle, leaving the bridge crew to disembark last.

There were flashing lights from cameras, news crews pressing forward, questioning. Jim attempted to ward away the paparazzi with his hands, shielding his eyes from the bright flashes, the clicking of cameras, and the shouting of overzealous people. Security in red came, pressing the crowds back in the shuttle bay. From his peripheral vision, the blonde could see the southern doctor scowling for all it was worth, Uhura and Spock shoulder to shoulder, stealing a Vulcan kiss. Sulu wrapped his arm around Chekov's shoulder protectively. Scotty was only grinning like a mad man and waving.

Weak smiles were plastered on as the seven of them made their tread through the bright and colorful mob, making their way to headquarters. In all the commotion, a familiar face caught his eye.

It couldn't be _her_…

But it was.

Bones called out to him as the blonde forced his way past bodies, but it was as if all sound had been muted, nothing else mattered as Jim finally stood in front of the woman he had wished so long to hold.

She was just as he remembered her. Long wavy hair, dark as the night sky, pulled back into a messy bun; Deep chocolate eyes that seemed to swallow his very soul as they looked at him. Perfectly pointed ears tucked protectively beneath dark locks, and sinfully smooth green tinted skin. She was wearing a black tank top, deep blue skinny jeans, and black high-heeled shoes.

Dark eyes raked over his form, examining his battered body and dirty clothes before she finally met his unnaturally blue eyes.

"Jim dear." It was as if his heart was being torn in two, hearing her sweet voice after so long a time. Her voice held no malice, no hate, barely even a hint of despair. Slim hands touched his face, hot skin running over the cooler on his cheeks. Jim grasped at those hands gasping, pressing further into them, practically begging for closer contact.

"_Darling_." His voice choked, coming out as a sob. In that one word, he was apologizing for everything; the way he had acted when she had left, nearly being unfaithful to her when at the Academy, not being able to save her planet. Dams broke from the pressure, finally releasing the hot tears that had been held back for too long.

"I'm sorry…so sorry…" Warm fingers wiped away the offending droplets in gentle swipes and caressed his cheeks lovingly. His head was pulled down until their foreheads touched, and their breath mingled together.

"Jim, my love; please do not weep for what you had not the power to prevent. I hold no grudge, nor regrets for what has happened. I am only thankful that I am able to embrace you in my arms, and that you are safe with me." She pressed Vulcan kisses over his brow, his eyes, nose, and lips.

"Svai." Jim pressed their bodies together as his lips met hers in a bruising kiss. It was hot and passionate as the two held each other tightly, his arms wrapped around her midsection in an iron hold, her hands tangled deeply within his blonde strands, nearly tearing them out by the roots.

The kiss felt as though it would last forever, but once it ended, it gave way to the sound of the reporter's frantic yells and the shocked faces of officers nearby. The good doctor lifted his chin off of the floor long enough to shout:

"What in the Sam Hell?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah baby, she's Vulcan!

**Svai- flower**

**_Reviews are loved! XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

Love, love, loved the reviews for the first chapter (I'm getting better LOL). Hope that you're all exited for this new installment!

Read On!

* * *

Jim grasped the Vulcan woman's hand tightly in his own and proceeded to tow her out of the crowd and into Starfleet HQ, the six other befuddled crew members fast behind. Any person in his path was roughly shoved aside mercilessly. He needed to get Svai away from prying eyes _now_. She went silently and without protest, but from the skin contact, he could feel her concern.

Good.

Their bond was still there.

"Dammit Jim, what in the hell is going on?" McCoy grabbed his friend's shoulder firmly, forcing him to stop in the middle of a corridor, twirling him around to face the group.

"Bones now's not a good time—"

The doctor cut him off, "The hell it is! Jim. Who is this woman?" Eyes focused on the woman and where she and Kirk's hands were clasped within each others securely.

"I—I can't…just…not now, please. Later, I promise." Glittering blue eyes pleaded with brown. The southern doctor released the blonde man with a growl.

"You know what? FINE! But tomorrow, we're talking about this, one way or another!" It earned him a weak smile from his friend.

"Thank you Bones. See ya later." Kirk gave the group a nod before taking off down the hallway, regaining his previous pace, still holding the Vulcan woman's hand as if it was his last lifeline on Earth.

Jim made his way through the building, out the back, and onto the Academy's campus. Neither of the two spoke, leaving the sunlit world around them in a near dead silence as they never ran into another person. He knew that a small number of souls had escaped via shuttle during the ambush by Nero, but he never really realized how low the number had been. The dorm building was eerily quiet and probably would be for some time, vacant of the familiar faces of sounds of people lost because of the Narada.

An imaginary hand made itself known, grabbing his heart and squeezing it painfully. All those lives lost, and it everything could have been prevented had he acted sooner. Jim constricted the hand in his to near breaking point, but the woman made no sound, no movement to stop him. They reached the room, Kirk keyed in the code quickly, the door having barely opened before the man came barreling through, dragging the woman along with him. It wasn't messy but it looked lived in; clothes and PADDs sat strewn across the floor and furniture.

At the beginning of his training, Jim had too many bar fights, allergic reactions, and injuries to count, putting his faith into the dark haired doctor that he had met on that day on the shuttle. Sick and tired of the blonde man neglecting his health, McCoy practically dragged the irritating cadet and his belongings into the shared room; Jim couldn't have been happier.

Woman in hand, Kirk made way to the bedroom. Had the doors not slid shut, they would have been slammed due to the man's haste.

Ripping her hand away, the woman grabbed Jim by the shoulders and proceeded to bodily toss him onto the bed. He made a motion to get up but was stopped in his tracks by the look in those dark chocolate eyes, daring him to move another inch. "You will rest now. If you do not comply, I will incapacitate you if necessary."

"You were always such a sweet talker." A grin plastered itself across the man's weary face as he laid himself on the cool mattress. The woman walked over to the replicator in the room, procuring a glass and a pitcher of water. Setting down the pitcher, she sat down on the edge of the bed, handing Jim the water.

"Drink, you are in need of hydration." Within seconds, he downed the refreshing liquid greedily, leaving the glass to be refilled again. Only after the water pitcher was empty did the Vulcan woman decide to join the man on the bed. She undid the large plastic clip on her head, allowing the dark wavy tresses to fall across her slim shoulders and drape around her face.

Having only slept a few hours on the ship during the return home, much to the Doctor's aggravation, Jim could feel sleep creeping up on him all too soon. Eyes closed, he could feel the hot hands stroking his face and chest soothingly. "Do not fight it. I will be here when you awake."

"Darling…"

"Yes, Jim dear."

"I missed you. So much…so much." He could sense her smiling through their skin contact, knowing full well that she was influencing his mind to go into REM sleep.

"I missed you as well. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to return, but I am here and will not leave you again. But please sleep now my love. It is a conversation best left at a more convenient time."

"Not like…you're giving…me…a choice…" Ever so slowly, Kirk slipped away, further and further into a desperately needed slumber.

"Indeed. Sleep…"

And he did.

It was near afternoon when McCoy decided it was time to pay Kirk a visit. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one with the idea. The Admiralty decided that they could wait a few days before debriefing the Enterprise's acting captain, the same did not roll with the ship's crew.

"What in the blue blazes are ya'll doin' here?" The gruff man looked at the small group in front of him, all in their Academy uniforms, except Spock in his Professor black, and Scotty in his red Engineering shirt.

"Ve are all here to check on Keptin Kirk, is what is seems." Chekov's answer was a half truth. They all did come to check on the blonde's health, but what was really itching at them was who the Vulcan woman was. What she was to Kirk.

"Indeed Doctor." Spock stood straight, hands behind his back, and Uhura at his side.

McCoy growled deeply, "Fine damn it! You can come, but no horseplay!"

The commander raised a pristine brow, "Horseplay doctor?"

"Shut up and get in here before I decide to lock all your asses out of here!" McCoy punched in the room's code aggressively before stalking through the doorway, the others following in quickly—only to discover the dorm empty and abandoned.

"JIM!"

The doctor's scream could be heard clear across campus, obviously farther as a blonde haired man jerked out of his light nap somewhere on the other side of San Francisco.

"Svai?"

"Jim, is something the matter?" The Vulcan woman asked from the bathroom doorway in nothing but a white fluffy towel, drying her long hair with another.

"No baby, nothing. Do you think Bones will find the note I left for him?"

"Seeing as you had stuck the post-it-note on his bedroom door, I see no reason that he would not. Did you think it necessary to leave the campus?" Svai asked as she moved closer to the bed. At Jim's request the two left the Academy to escape to the Vulcan woman's apartment downtown. The residence was fully furnished, real wood floorings, large bay windows to view the city from the 23 floor of the building; 1 master bedroom, 2 guests, 3 bathrooms, a full kitchen, dining and living room. The entire place was decorated in a relaxing spa appearance, bamboo and pond rocks strategically placed among the bookshelves and tables.

"Yeah, I love Bones, but there's just so much that I can take from him." He unconsciously rubbed at his still bruised throat. The woman planted herself next to Jim on the bed, causing the red silk sheets to bend beneath their combined weight. Examining his healing injuries, she allowed her hands to wander from his neck and the two cut near his left eye.

"Bones patched me up when on the ship, so nothing to worry about; a few broken and cracked ribs, cuts and bruises, nothing big." Obviously it had been the wrong thing to say as it earned him a finger hard in his healing side, making him grimace.

"I hardly believe that when you are injured, that it is _nothing big_."

"Hey, it's not like I try to get myself hurt." A perfectly pointed brow was the only reply.

"Cleanse yourself my Jim, for you will not have another opportunity as I will be having you in my bed for the next two days before I must hand you back over to your superiors." The woman's voice was sultry, dripping with want as she moved to the other side of the king sized bed. In one fluent motion, the towel was lost to give full view of her slim, curvy body.

Jim felt his jaw hanging unhinged as he allowed his eyes to rake over the delicious form before him. Adding insult to injury, she crawled onto the mattress at a slow stalking pace giving the blonde man a display of the tightening and relaxation of every fine toned muscle.

His pants suddenly felt too tight. The regulation slacks and black under shirt were practically torn off with the man's haste as he made his way to the shower for a quick cleaning.

He had just spent the last four years sexless.

But boy had it been worth it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yeah! Supa smexy time for Kirk! Expect the next chapter to be longer!

**Reviews are loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**O.0** OMFG such good reviews from you all. Makes me happeh LOL. Thanks to all of my beloved readers!

Read On!

_

* * *

___

Mommy had to go meet the Starfleet men at the building in town. She seemed to really like Mister Pike, especially when he waited for her at the door smiling, and that made her smile. Maybe Jimmy would get lucky and Mister Pike would be his new daddy. Jimmy didn't like Frank; he smelt like beer and meanness and he yelled a lot when mommy wasn't around.

_Mommy let go of his hand. She forgot about him, again. Her eyes were staring and chatting with Mister Pike. If that's the way she wanted to be, then fine, he would go exploring. So Jimmy started walking to a random, unknown destination. _

_Through a low window, Jimmy could see the garden outside. He really wanted to climb that nice looking tree. It was a good tree, perfect for little boys like him to climb on. The warm sun heated up his little white t-shirt and denims nicely. It was a good day._

_Before he even got near the nice tree, Jimmy saw something else even nicer. _

_There was a pretty fairy sitting on a rock. She had pretty hair, and pretty eyes, a cute nose, and those ears! He walked up to her softly, not wanting to chance startling her and scaring her away so suddenly._

"_Hi!" The fairy looked at him and raised an eyebrow. _

"_Greetings." Ooohhh…He really liked the sound of her voice…_

"_I'm Jimmy, Jimmy Kirk. What's your name?"_

"_I am Svai." Such a pretty name for a fairy, Jimmy thought._

"_Where are your wings, fairy?"_

_The fairy gave him an affronted look, "I am not a mystical creature. I am Vulcan." _

"_So you're not a fairy?"_

"_Correct."_

"_You're from another planet?"_

"_Indeed."_

_This just got ten times better than it started out as, "I like your ears; can I touch 'em?"_

"_No."_

"_Awww. Pleeeeaaaase? Pretty Please? With a cherry and chocolate and whipped cream on top?"_

"_If you will desist with your blathering, you may, 'touch' them." Jimmy giggled and hopped onto the rock to sit beside the Vulcan. They sat cross-legged facing each other. With both hands Jimmy cupped the girl's ears and proceeded to tweak and fondle the fleshy tips. He marveled at their softness, almost missing at how it was making the girl turn green._

"_Hey your face is green! You sick or somthin?"_

"_No, unlike your human's iron based blood, Vulcan's blood is copper based, giving it a green color."_

"_You have green blood? That is so cool! I like you a lot!" Without warning he gripped the girl's hands in his own. "Wanna be my girlfriend?"_

_She jerked her hands away to hide them behind her back, "Please desist with your actions. Vulcan hands are more sensitive than other species'. When you touched my hand, it was the equivalent to a 'kiss'."_

_Mommy always said that if you kissed a girl, you had to make an honest woman out of her._

"_Let's get married then! Since I kissed you, it's only fair that I make an honest woman out of you!" He wrestled a hand away from her and into his own, refusing to let go. From where their skin touched, he could feel his skin tingling. Did she feel it as well?_

_The girl's eyes seemed bright with interest at their joined hands, "Your mind is quite dynamic. Fascinating. If you are willing, I would like to join our minds in a meld."_

"_Okay, go ahead." Svai pressed her fingers onto Jimmy's temples. Unexpectedly, Jimmy found himself sucked into an unfamiliar place, but it was so nice, like the feel of the cat when it rubs around your legs and you can feel her fur through the fabric of your pants, soft and soothing._

_After what felt like forever, Jimmy found himself looking back at Svai, "Our minds are quite compatible. With just that single meld, a bond began to form."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_That perhaps someday in the far future we will indeed be betrothed, Jimmy." _

_Jimmy felt a grin split his face, "You will be the prettiest bride ever Svai." Green colored the girl's cheeks and ears._

"_Please desist speaking Jimmy." He did, but he just kept on smiling._

_After that day, Jimmy didn't see Svai again. Each visit back to Starfleet, he looked for her but always left disappointed. He began to believe that he had dreamed her up after all. The only thing telling him otherwise was the familiar presence that seemed to linger in his head._

_Taurus had been hell on Earth, a living nightmare. Every time Jim closed his eyes, all he could see was the blood and mayhem, eyes begging him, pleading, asking why hadn't he saved them? Sleeping had been no use, even after being back on Earth for a month. Food still wouldn't stay down, leaving his body weak and skeletal, marred by disfiguring scars. Blue eyes vacant of life were dark and hollowed; the lights were on, but nobody was home._

_Still too weak to move, Jim was confined to a hospital bed, tubes and needles of liquid piercing his body. He was tired, tired of everything. Sick of Winona's sobbing and apologizing, sick of those Starfleet bastards telling him that things would get better. It was all their faults that this happened, that all of those people died, leaving a thirteen year old to do their jobs. _

_Months of near starvation; his hair and teeth were falling out, skin was unhealthily pale, almost no muscle mass, meaning that it would take some time for him to relearn how to walk and do other tasks. The universe was a cold bitch._

_He barely heard as the doors opened, giving means of access to someone. Jim jolted violently at the feel of a hot hand run over his forehead._

"_Lights, 20 percent." _

_He couldn't believe his eyes at the sight before him. _

"_James." Slim hands pressed his pathetic body back onto the bed gently, rubbing soothing circles into jutting shoulders._

"_S-Svai? You're here?" Jim felt his mind going into overdrive, trying to process what was in front of him, "Wh-where—"_

_A finger to his lips stopped his words, "Be still. You must rest and allow your body to heal. I will help you." The teen couldn't help but moan weakly as the warm hands felt so good on the cold skin of his face. He tried pressing into her touch further, begging for more contact with her._

"_I waited for you, but you never came…missed you all the time…now look at me. Disgusting…" Broken sobs shuddered through his body none too gently, but the feel of the Vulcan girl's skin on him was a welcomed comfort. _

"_You are not in the best of health, of course you don't look yourself, but you are still Jim. I will stay and help with your recovery, so to start with, you must sleep." Svai gently stroked Jim's face with the backs of her fingers, causing a memory to resurface, something in a book he had read about Vulcans. _

"_T…touch…telepath."Lids became heavy suddenly, instinct making him try and fight back the creeping sleep._

"_Yes Jim, you are correct."_

"_Promise…you won't l-leave…"_

"_I will be here when you awaken." _

_She kept her promise._

_Svai succeeded where all others had failed; she had gotten Jim to sleep, he had become more sociable and was able to keep small amounts of food down. Winona didn't care if her son found reassurance in the teenage Vulcan, jus seeing him so content was enough for her, besides, the girl seemed to have grown on her. _

_As Jim gained more and more healthy weight, even though he wasn't yet allowed to leave the bed, Svai was with him to play cards, watch movies, and have conversations with. Mainly they talked about the time they had spent away from each other. She had spoken of her return to Vulcan, when at age 7 she had utterly refused the bonding ceremony, much to the displeasure of the elders. Hacking into her family's bank accounts, she had saved up enough money to finally leave the planet, having arrived only a week before she had came to the hospital to see Jim._

"_It was difficult to find you; I was forced to procure the information from one of Starfleet's data bases."_

"_You hacked their systems? Man, you are amazing."_

"_Hacker is a derogatory statement; it is preferably 'Procurer of Secure Information'." _

"_Whatever you hacker."The boy said playfully, earning an amused look from the girl._

_Jim told of how he had ended up on Taurus; his mother always being away, leaving his brother and him with their stepdad, how he would beat them, how Frank was going to sell the boys' father's antique car. Evidently, perhaps driving the vehicle into a ravine hadn't been the best idea at the time._

_Surprisingly, all the counseling that he would need came from spilling his mind and heart out to the girl. He wasn't as depressed anymore, finding that he couldn't wait to start walking again, only so then he and Svai could go for strolls, if only to get out of the damn building for a short time._

_The doctor told Jim that it could take months for him to build up the strength to walk properly again, but it wasn't an impossible feat. Svai was with him every step of the way, never leaving, even when he would attempt to take his anger and frustrations out on her. _

_After four months had past, Jim was almost completely healthy; his hair had grown back and shined brightly; his body no longer resembled that of near death, running and laughing, blue eyes bright with life. The only reminder of his ordeal would be the physical scars and bad memories. Even with the occasional night terrors, Svai was always there to sooth him._

_Starting school again had been difficult, but it had been made easier without other kids asking him about Taurus. The desperate and starving boy from that time was long gone. Winona had been kind enough to allow Svai to stay with them at the farm, now that Frank was out of the picture, the house was a much more pleasant place to be._

_The family adored the Vulcan girl immensely, from her perfect manners to her polite and ideal communication. _

_Jim remembered his feelings for her, having only met her when they were 5; nothing had changed, but if anything, the feelings were stronger than before. It was a blessing from heaven when Svai had insinuated that she was the same, of course it having been obvious; living and going to school with him every day, she made the education system bearable. _

_At age fifteen, during their freshman year of high school, Jim gave Svai both their first human kiss. She had been startled at first but after a moment relaxed into his lazy embrace. For the rest of high school, Vulcan kisses were snuck during and in-between classes, full on human make-out sessions before and after school. _

_Eighteen was an interesting time as it was the age the two decided to finally have sex, or, intercourse, as Svai put it. Right after Prom, Jim had reserved a room at a luxurious hotel for one night. He could say that it was possibly the best night of his life, seeing the way the black halter dress fell from his girlfriend's body to pool at her feet onto the floor. After that one night, sex became a weekly ritual. _

_But that's not to say that he loved Svai only for her body, it was nothing in comparison with her mind. From what she had explained, their mind melds had created a bond between them, and in the eyes of the Vulcan culture, they were married. Jim didn't complain, in fact, he was down right thrilled. Unfortunately, the fact that there was no wedding, no witnesses, no rings, didn't exactly convince Winona much. _

_She was happy that her baby was in love, but until they had an old fashioned Earth ceremony, they, in her eyes, were not married. So until that day, Jim and Svai were content with the label of boyfriend, girlfriend. The two could practically hear the woman scheming from her room down the hall, a feeling of dread would creep up their spines on a regular basis. _

_On a cold winter night, when it was only Jim and Svai in the house, they snuggled up onto the couch with a blanket and two steaming cups of tea, and popped in a random movie. _

"_Lady and The Tramp, Jim?" _

"_Yeah, it's an old Earth classic. It's meant for little kids, but I still like it." When the movie closed to the ending credits, Jim pressed his lips against his girlfriend's pointed ear._

"_Let's go upstairs for some alone time 'Darling'." _

"_I would not be adverse to the idea 'Jim dear'." _

_It was a bad inside joke that would continue for sometime, and that night, Disney's 'Lady and The Tramp' was Jim's number one favorite movie of all time._

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I'm not going to overdue the whole 'Darling' & 'Jim dear' stuff. This will absolutely _not_ be a freakin' MARY SUE. Should the event come to pass, I give my readers permission to shoot me on sight.

**Reviews are sweet!**


	4. Chapter 4

Man you guys are so funny. I read all of my lovely reviews many times; I couldn't stop smiling. Just wanted to make one thing clear though:

It's **Svai**—**not Savi**, you silly gooses; **Vulcan for flower**.

My love goes out to all of my awesome readers and reviewers! I WON'T DISAPPOINT YOU!

***Salutes***

Read On!

* * *

"Svai?"

"Yes Jim?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear you say my name." The comment earned the blonde a raised brow. He retaliated with a blinding smile.

"You are illogical for one of your species."

"So you've told me many times before, lovely." The two lay facing each other on the large bed, bare beneath the sheets. Eyes examined the other's form; they had been in the same position for hours. "Will you tell me? Even now?"

"Yes Jim."

**Flashback:**

_After high school had long ended, Svai had taken it upon herself to further her education. Being the geniuses they were, she and Jim both had taken a mutual amount of time off before deciding their futures. She had decided to go into medical. There had been a college in Iowa, but it was a junior. Not challenging enough for a Vulcan._

"_Jim please calm yourself." Her bags had been packed, sitting by the open door. A taxi could be heard coming up the dirt road. "We've had this discussion on previous occasions. You know full well that I cannot further my education with the college I was previously enrolled with."_

_The 21 year old male ran a trembling hand through his blonde hair as he stalked back and forth in the living room; Winona and Sam having been long gone to their own tasks. "It's kind of hard for me to be calm when you're walking out on me."_

"_Jim dear, I am not as you say, 'walking out' on you. The university is in California, where I will be residing until I go off planet to a science station. I will return to you once my education is completed, which will take approximately—"_

"_Yeah, yeah, about four years, but I-I just can't believe you're leaving me. I can't stand to think that you'll actually be gone again."_

"_Jim, you waited for me for seven years. I returned and have spent the last nine with you and your mother and brother. I believe you to have the patience to wait a little while longer."Stepping closer, Svai pressed a tender kiss onto her bond mate's lips. "I love you James Tiberius Kirk, and nothing in the universe could ever change that." _

_With that said, she turned, picked up her bags, but before she could exit the Kirk residence, Jim's voice called out to her, "Don't expect me to wait forever!"_

"_That, my love, is exactly what I would expect from you."_

"_How are you so sure?"_

_She turned to face him one last time, emotion never showing once, "Because you love me." She was gone and leaving in the taxi, never giving the man a chance to say goodbye, but in reality, it would never be. But then, why did his heart feel as though it was breaking?_

_A year later, Jim Kirk found himself in a bar, drinking away his sorrows. He had never expected that after a drunken brawl with a group of fresh in Starfleet cadets over a small flirting session with a beautiful woman, would end him up in Christopher Pike's good graces. If Svai was going to do her own thing, he might as well. The next day, Jim boarded a shuttle where a man, sweet as rabies, threatened to throw up on him._

_Three years past and not once did the blonde ever mention his girlfriend to the southern doctor, close friends as they became. As much as he tried, Jim could never forget about her, let alone stay angry._

_Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew, she wasn't lost to him._

**End Flashback.**

"I love you James Tiberius Kirk, and nothing in the universe will ever change that."

"I love you Svai." Jim's smile transformed into a grimace, "Now I suppose that you'll want to know about what happened at the academy, won't you?"

"You would be correct. May I?" A slim hand was outstretched towards his face.

"You may." Jim felt the familiar rush of the mind meld, and he couldn't have been happier.

Sometime later, the two had showered and cleaned themselves, Kirk donning his academy uniform, Svai in a whit tank top under a black sweater that hung off of her shoulders, denim skinny jeans, and her black heels. She put up her hair in a messy bun, allowing wavy strands to frame her face.

"We must leave soon if we aren't to be late to your debriefing, Jim." The man was just lacing up his last shoe before bounding off of the bed and making his way to his girlfriend waiting for him at the door. He pressed his body closer to hers, forcing her into the wall, they kissed slowly and tenderly.

"You will make yourself late if you continue such actions my Jim." Jim grinned, their lips still touching.

"I can't help it, you're just so beautiful. You sure we can't have another go before we leave?"

"I assure you Cadet. Time is of the essence. You cannot afford to be late to your meeting."

"Alright, alright, but you have to have a meal with me once it's done." He said, giving Svai one last peck on the lips. A small upturn of the lips, and he knew that he had her.

"The arrangement is agreeable Mr. Kirk." She switched their positions, forcing Jim to have his back to the door, in turn, setting off the door's sensors, causing it to open, and sending the red clad man to almost tumble into the hallway. He righted himself, grinning brightly.

As the doors shut, as a true gentleman, Jim offered his arm to the lady, and they were on their way to Starfleet.

The meeting had drawn on for hours. Pike was in a better condition, stuck in a wheelchair, but able to attend the assembly. Svai had sent him off with a 'good-luck' kiss; he couldn't wait for this whole thing to be over…

"…Before we end this, there are a few last minute outlines to go over." Admiral Komack glanced at his PADD, "Starfleet is now on an official six month leave to get affairs in order, in that time, as will the planning for the Vulcan relocation, assignments will be distributed as well…I believe that to be it, dismissed."

It didn't take long for Bones to catch Jim just as he was exiting the meeting room.

"Jim. Where the hell have you been?" The doctor's voice was low and dangerous.

"Bonesy! How was your day?"

"Don't change the subject you brat! Where. The. Hell. Have. You. _Been?_"

"Jim?" Svai made her way to the two men, concern clear in her eyes. Obviously in the presence of a woman, McCoy straightened himself and released his friend. "Ah, Doctor McCoy, Jim has told me about you." She held out her hand. The gruff man was hesitant but slowly gave his hand as well; they gently gripped each other's wrists and shook.

"It is a pleasure to finally have the chance to meet you properly. Due to his health, Jim and I had to leave the premises after the Enterprise's docking."

Releasing their hold on one another, McCoy stared at the woman, almost in awe, "The pleasure is all mine m'am. And you are?"

"Svai."

"So how do you know Jimmy here?"

She was about to answer but was cut off by the sound of another voice, "Jim!" Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov made their way to the other three. Spock and Uhura were just exiting the assembly room when they caught sight of the others. Jim knew shit had hit the fan once he saw the fire burning in his lover's eyes at the sight of the half Vulcan approaching them.

He was about to attempt to intercept Svai but stopped dead in his tracks at the cold glare she threw his way.

Jim knew only one thing: Spock was fucked.

"Baby—baby please—"

"Silence yourself Jim." The blonde's jaw snapped shut. Damn he was whipped.

Svai moved until she was standing directly in the Professor's person, "You are Spock, correct?"

"Indeed. Are you in need of assistance Madame?"

"Yes, but in private if you will." Nobody missed the suspicious look cross over Uhura's face as they watched the two enter an empty room. As soon as the doors shut, there was silence, but it was soon shattered by loud crashes and grunts, sounds of a large body being thrust against walls and furniture. Jim could only slide a hand over his face, mortified. Uhura twirled around to face him.

"Jim is she—"Her sentence was cut off by silence, followed by the sound of doors sliding open. Svai exited, looking as though nothing had happened as she made her way back to Kirk's side.

Shocked gasps filled the room at the sight of Spock staggering through the doorway, uniform disheveled and torn in a few places. His nose was bleeding as was a split lip, there was a bruise beginning to form on his cheek, his usually pristine hair now in disarray. Uhura was at his side in seconds. Spock could only look up and fixate his gaze onto Svai, "You are Vulcan."

Heads whipped around at breakneck speed towards the woman who simply fingered a lock of hair and gently tucked it behind a pointed ear for all to see, "Consider that punishment for what occurred on the Enterprise, Commander Spock."

Jim didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the situation. He could feel the stares beginning to burn through his clothes.

"Vulcan?" Not wanting a confrontation in the middle of the hall, Jim grasped his girlfriend's hand and tugged her towards the building exit. Alas, people decided to follow; Bones was straight on his ass, closely followed by a pissed Uhura and a perplexed Spock.

"Baby, was that really necessary? I mean, it really was my fault, seriously, I provoked him! And it was like, a week ago!"

"I was well within my rights to defend my mate."

"Mate? Damn it Jim, you better start explaining and it better be right fucking now!"

"Bones not now!"

"Yes Jim, NOW!"

At the speed they were walking, the five of them were already within the dorm building, heading for Jim and McCoy's shared room. Jim dragged Svai in quickly, the others in hot pursuit. Suddenly, a body rammed him hard into the wall, forcing him to release the hand that he had held. McCoy was raving, his neck already ready to pop an artery.

"When in the hell were you going to tell me that you were practically _married_?"

"Truthfully? It never came to mind. I haven't seen her in four years man. It was a rough time for me. But Bones, really, would this information have made any difference at all?"

McCoy stepped back, quiet for a moment, then mumbled, "It would have been nice to know."

"I know man, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You should be apologizing to me and Spock for what your girlfriend did!" Not liking to be ignored, Uhura made herself known. Spock had sat down in a chair, rubbing away the green blood beginning to dry on his face. Svai walked into the replicator and procured a bowel of water and a rag; she sat them down onto the table near the half Vulcan and then moved away. He took it as a sign of forgiveness and proceeded to wet the rag and lightly dab at his face.

"I will say it again: I was well within my rights to defend my mate."

"She is correct Nyota. According to Vulcan law, she is permitted to bring reprisal to whomever brought harm upon her spouse." Spock glanced at the blonde cadet, "I presume that you and Svai are already bonded?"

"Yeah Spock, we are."

Uhura looked ready to spit fire, "How long?"

Jim muttered something unintelligible, much to his friend's irritation, "Damn it man. Speak up! How long?"

"Technically, about 20 years."

"I'm sorry; I think I've got crazy stuck in my ear, 'cause I could have sworn I heard you say that you've been married since you were five."

Svai answered in her lover's stead, "You did not hear incorrectly Mr. McCoy. At that time, our minds were quite compatible, so much so that a bond was spontaneously made between us. It was an accident with gratifying results."

The southern doctor couldn't believe his ears and went limp in a chair. "My God, even as a child you were getting your ass into crazy situations. Married at five? Jim, stop this streak you've got going on before you get your ass into real trouble."

"Aww, but that's why I have you around to patch me up and kiss my booboos." Jim narrowly missed the pillow thrown at his head. Spock stood from where he sat, his face cleared of blood; he walked until he stood before Svai. He bowed low at the waist.

"I express regret for my illogical actions that occurred upon the ship and any wounds I have caused your bond mate."

"I accept your apology Commander, and I hold no grudge against you."

"Whoa, wait. That's it?" Uhura was baffled at what had just happened, "All is forgiven?"

As Spock straightened, he and Svai spoke in unison, "Indeed."

Frustrated as hell, the dark skinned woman stomped out of the room with an earsplitting screech.

"Your female is quite…unusual, Mister Spock."

"I find no fault with your logic Miss Svai."

McCoy groaned from where he was slumped in his seat, "Dear God, _two_ of them…"

"Mister Spock, you may find it ideal to your health to console with your female. Before you leave though, Jim and I would like to extend an invitation to you to join us at my apartment for dinner in three days." Svai pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket and handed it to the Commander, "This is the address. You are permitted to bring Miss Uhura, on the condition that she behaves herself within my home."

Spock dipped his head, "I will consider it. Good day Jim, Doctor McCoy, Svai." The half Vulcan slipped gracefully out of the room, swift to follow after the irate xenolinguist.

"Jim."

"Yeah Bones?"

"I really need a drink."

Jim hit his head as he doubled over laughing.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** To those reading 'Brightest Star', I am still working on it, it has not been forgotten! I thank all those with their patience.

**Reviews are loved!**


	5. Chapter 5

All I can say is-WOW. Reviews kicked ass, seriously. I am so proud of this story, having been dying to do it for ages. Thought that this would be a nice change of pace for everybody! XD

Love to my fans!

Read On!

* * *

So far, things had gone on swimmingly; Chekov, Sulu, and Scotty had been absolutely thrilled to meet Svai. The three men had nearly swooned at the Vulcan woman's feet. The visit to Pike wasn't really anything special, the man, still stuck in his wheelchair, had been charmed by her soothing atmosphere. He had taken her hand in his own and lightly pecked the petite wrist, causing a green flush to color slim cheeks. Jim could only roll his eyes at the older man's antics, knowing full well that the Starfleet captain's sights were, and always would be, on the blonde woman back in Iowa.

Speaking of which, Svai and Jim had a call to make. The two sat side by side in front of the video screen at the apartment, waiting for the person on the other line to answer. After a few rings, a middle aged woman's visage appeared on the display, long blonde hair framing a well ripened face. Even in her late 40s, Winona Kirk was a knock-out.

"Jim? Svai? Oh my goodness!"

"Hi mom."

"Greetings Winona. You look well."

The woman's mouth spread into a familiar grin, one that seemed to be genetic, seeing as her youngest son used it on a daily basis. "It is so good to see you two, though, it wouldn't kill you to call me more than once a year." She scolded lightly, but enough to make the other two look sheepish. "I saw the news. It's terrible what happened."

"Indeed, the Federation has suffered a great loss, however, time heals all."

"So what plans were made?" Winona queried.

"The admirals made a decision for 'Fleet to take a mandatory six months off to pull themselves back together. Classes have been put off, seeing as that the majority of the student body perished during the ambush. It's safe to say that there's going to be a lot of recruiting. I even heard that some retirees are coming out to try and help speed along the process." The man had his hands folded behind his head as he leaned back in his chair, unlike Svai who sat up straight with her hands neatly in her lap.

"Yeah, I'm also thinking of taking a shuttle over as well. Maybe find something I could do. Not like there's much to do over in Iowa since Sam left the planet with his wife." Jim had heard about that, them getting married, but he had been more preoccupied with his three year command track to really keep in touch with home.

"Sounds like a plan. Svai has an apartment here, really nice place, maybe you could stay here instead of those housing units Starfleet has."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be a bother to you two." The woman had a knowing look in her eyes, "Besides, I think I'll call up Christopher, maybe stay with him for a while. I actually talked to him a few days ago, poor dear. He may never walk again, but with today's technology, he might have his legs back sooner than expected."

Jim whistled, his teeth bared in a large smile, "That's great! It'd suck to see his sorry ass stuck with wheels for the rest of his life. A man like him is meant to be up and around, not stuck behind a desk."

His mother gave a wistful sigh, "True, so true."

"Mom, stop thinking lewd things in your mind, and don't even try to deny it! Don't think I don't know what goes on in my own mother's thoughts." Blue eyes gave the woman a mocking glare.

"Oh hush you. Anyway, Svai," She turned her attention to the Vulcan woman, now ignoring her son, "How was your training?"

"I am pleased to state that my learning has come to a completion. I am now a licensed nurse, a certified therapist, and masseuse. "

Winona clapped her hands together, "Oh honey, that's wonderful. That also means that you'll be able to keep up with Jimmy!"

"Hey!" Jim gave an indignant cry.

"Sweetie, we only have your best interests at heart. Someone has to be able to pull your scrawny body out of bad situations; for example, getting shot in the ass. The person has to be willing to rub the cream on your sore cheek."

"I cannot believe we're talking about my ass. And I'll have you know, I am not scrawny."

"Whatever you say Jimmy, whatever you say."

Svai saved the conversation, "When can you be expected to arrive in San Francisco?"

"Oh I don't know, but I'll contact you, and we'll have lunch. Sound like a plan?"

"The arrangement is agreeable. Have a pleasant day Winona." A slim hand raised itself in the ta'al towards the other woman. Winona reflected back with the same, smiling brightly.

"I love you both! Svai, make sure to keep my son out of trouble alright? Jim, stay out of trouble."

"It's not like I ask people to get violent at me!" Jim's outcry was met with a look from his mother that said 'you expect me to believe that?'

"I shall endeavor to do so; farewell." The screen went blank.

A knock at the door signaled the arrival of the guests. Jim jumped from his seat, nearly tripping over his own feet on the way. Svai had to stifle a smile behind her hand before schooling her features again.

Jim found it entertaining to see his guests in civilian clothing in contrast to their uniforms as they filed into the apartment; Sulu and Chekov in t-shirts, jeans, and sneakers (Jim had the sneaking suspicion that they were actually _trying_ to dress alike, like an old married couple on vacation). Spock wore a god awful (Not like Jim would be stupid enough to mention) dark grey knit sweater and black slacks. Uhura looked hot in her little black dress, but she was nothing compared to the Vulcan woman (Svai was always smoking in whatever she wore, especially the skinny jeans she seemed so fond of). A true engineer, Scotty was dressed in a red hooded sweatshirt, tan work pants, and rubber boots. Bones was an 'A Class Georgian' man, wearing a wool collared tan coat, blue jeans, and dark leather boots.

Any man could sense the oncoming grumpiness that poured from the gruff doctor from planets away. Jim and Svai met eyes and nodded in union. The Vulcan woman went to the doctor's side, placing a firm hand on his elbow through his tan jacket.

"Leonard, I would like you to accompany me to the guest room for a moment." He gave her a look as if he suspected her of something foul. Shaking the thought off he complied with a 'yeah, yeah, sure', leaving Jim alone with the others.

"Jim, vhere is Swai taking Doctor McCoy?" Jim couldn't help but smile at the way Chekov mispronounced his girlfriend's name, summing up the cute Russian teenager into one word: Jailbait.

"Oh, she's just going to help Bonesy relax a little before dinner."

In the other room, McCoy was taken aback, sure that there had been something caught in his hear. He couldn't possibly have heard her right, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Please remove your upper outer clothing and lay on the bed face down."

"Are you out of your Vulcan mind? Why would—"

"I would advise you to begin removing your clothing quickly, before I am forced to do so myself." The man was pretty sure that his jaw had just fractured from the velocity it had hit the floor with.

The blonde proceeded to pull out glasses from the cupboards, "Does anyone want anything to drink?"

"I'll hav'a scotch if yeh have any laddie!"

"Hikaru and I will have wokda! Please."

"Spock, Uhura?" The two were startled out of their examination of the dwelling. Jim threw them a mischievous grin, "We've got chocolate liquor." He said in a sing-song tone. The dark-skinned woman gave an exasperated sigh before nodding in conformation.

"I take it then that Svai will also be indulging in a drink?"

"That's why we have the coco alcohol. Funny story; When we were younger, she found it kind of unfair that I was able to get shit-faced and she wasn't. She wanted us to be able to get inebriated together, so I did some searching. One Christmas morning, she got a good six bottles of these babies." The blue eyed man held up two long-necked bottles as they clacked together noisily.

"What's she like drunk?" Sulu couldn't help asking.

"One word my fine friend: Frisky."

He couldn't believe that this was happening to him! McCoy couldn't believe that his best friend's girl was putting her hands on him, pressing into sensitive muscles. He could feel her hot breath as she spoke in his ear, "Relax Leonard, you are too tense."

"Jim—"

"Jim already knows." Losing a no-win battle, the man let out a loud groan that he had been fighting to keep back.

A pointed ear twitched at the low sounds emitting from the other room. Svai and Doctor McCoy had been in the room for a significant amount of time. Spock wasn't the only one to notice. The group sat on the rust colored furniture in the living room, shifting uneasily. Sulu had actually cupped the young teenager's ears with his hands, Scotty was wide-eyed, and Uhura was glancing rapidly from the closed door, to the way Jim was nonchalantly nursing a glass of whiskey from his chair.

A peculiarly loud groan startled them, "U-uh, laddie?" Jim replied with a 'hum' as he sipped his drink, "Uh, w-what is it exactly that they're doin' back there?"

"I already told you Scotty. She's just helping him relax a little."

"In what way is she _relaxing _him Kirk?" Uhura was getting deeply concerned; the grin the blonde threw at everyone didn't essentially help in the matter. Suddenly, the realization that the sounds had stopped caught everyone's attention. All eyes looked to the door as it slowly opened to free the southern doctor. His eyes were wide with an almost blank look, jaw slacked slightly. Svai appeared from behind him, her body and stance giving off the impression of satisfaction.

No one moved as McCoy slowly closed the distance between him and Jim. He stopped in front of the occupied chair, his head hung low, concealing his face. The blonde didn't even look up at him, merely watching as the liquid swirled within the glass as he twirled it with his wrist, "Anything you'd like to say to me Bones?"

"You are a sneaking...conniving…maniacal, little bastard!" No one expected the man to heave himself at the other, succeeding in knocking the chair onto the floor as well as dumping out what was left of the alcoholic drink. There was a tangle of limbs, but the only view the others in the room got was of the two pairs of legs sticking up off of the floor. "You are the most idiotic, pain in the ass, best friend a man could have!"

"I take it then that you liked your gift?

"Jim that was the best massage that I have ever experienced in my life." There was a chorus of 'WHAT?' from the human beings in the room; Spock only gave Svai a raised brow in question.

"A massage? That's what we were hearing? It sounded like you two—"Jim burst out laughing as he and Leonard pulled themselves off of the floor and righted the chair, already knowing what Sulu was going to say.

Jim looked to his friend whilst he pulled out a rag to clean up the small spot on the floor left by his spilled drink, "So you all relaxed now Bonesy? I knew that her hands could work magic on you."

"She's a woman after my own heart Jimmy." The dark haired man patted over where the organ was using his two hands. Svai gave him the equivalent of an eye roll, but softly smiled before heading towards the kitchen.

"Any more of this sweetness going on and we won't have any room for dinner!" Jim joked, moving in the same direction. Knowing the combination of stomachs that had been expected, Svai, after having shoved the blonde from the kitchen (knowing full well that with him there, that there was a 76.7% chance something would end up on the floor and or on the ceiling), cooked up vegetarian and meat dishes.

Svai was able to help Uhura convince the Commander to indulge in at least one glass of chocolate liquor with his squash and zucchini stuffed pasta in a dairy free crème' sauce. McCoy gave the Vulcan woman a nod of approval as they watched the blonde man taking a bite of the pasta, both knowing full well that Jim's diet was limited. Meat spaghetti had been made for the others, Scotty already piling and mashing spoonfuls of it onto slices of bread; there was sure to be a mess to clean up by the end of dinner.

Around the time everyone had finished their meals, at least half of the group was safely within the drunk range. Chekov was snuggling sleepily into the giggling Sulu's shoulder, but he was not a bother to the buzzed Asian. Scotty, McCoy, and Jim's words were slurred together in a mash of unintelligible vocabulary, passing curse words and conversing about warp core theories (Bones mainly just commented on how such a genius could be such an idiot). Svai's cheeks and ears were flushed green as she explained the recipe for the vegetarian pasta to Nyota, who was scribbling every word and measurement onto a small PADD for later use. Poor Spock; he just couldn't stop with that first glass, his face similar to Svai's. He sat up straight on the couch, but every so often, his body would begin to tilt to the right. Just before he was about to descend from where he sat and head for the floor, he righted himself back up, looking as though his every action had been planned out.

A chronometer on the wall read that it was just about one o'clock in the morning. Svai shuffled Nyota, Spock, Chekov and Sulu into the guest rooms. Pillows and blankets were brought out for McCoy and Scotty's use on the couches. Taking an arm and wrapping around her shoulder, the Vulcan woman easily heaved the smashed blonde from his seat and began the arduous task of directing her loved one to their room. There were a few stops, Jim gripping furniture or the entrance way to stop their movement, only to slur 'You-ou are freakling awesome. Dow I know you?' or 'If-if I didn't lurve mahee girlfriend so much, I would totally cheat on h-her for you.'

As soon as he hit the bed, he was out like a light. Like a good spouse, Svai removed her lover's shoes and socks, tucking in the passed out body under the sheets comfortably before joining him as well. Burrowing in close to the blonde, Svai knew full well to be prepared for the headaches that were sure to be waiting come morning.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Omfg. I loved doing this chapter. Drunk Spock is honey to my mind.

**Reviews are loved!**


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing much to say other than, keep reading! I enjoyed many of my reviews. I probably reread them twice a day, they're so awesome. My love and thanks to my many readers and reviewers!

Read On!

* * *

In the long run, tagging along with Jim to Starfleet probably hadn't been the best idea. Probably because Svai had ran into the person she had least expected to see on this side of the galaxy; her grandfather. Not so much as family now since she had made her escape from Vulcan 12.3 years ago. Her grandfather had been an instructor at the Vulcan Science Academy, having turned down a spot within the Counsel. The well aged Vulcan was speaking with others until he glanced up and caught sight of her walking down the hall at Kirk's side.

She heard him excuse himself from the small group, his eyes fixated on her as he approached. Jim got the impression that he would not be needed, knowing full well that his girlfriend could hold her own. He pressed a quick 'kiss' to her fingers with his own, whispering in her ear to find him when she was finished. Svai nodded, watching her love's back retreat in the opposite direction before facing her elder.

The older Vulcan made no sound as he turned and began moving towards, what Svai suspected to be, an empty room. They were silent and didn't speak until the doors sealed shut behind them. It was dark in the room, the only light came through the window, scattering light where it touched, leaving everything else beyond that in shadow. Svai observed as the elder faced the window, his back to her.

"You look well Svai. I was unsure that it had been you that I had seen, believing that my mind must have been damaged due to our planet's recent destruction. But it was you. How have you been fairing my child?" His voice was monotone, not giving a hint of emotion.

"I have been in sound health elder." She hesitated a moment, not knowing how this would play out, "I grieve for the destruction of your planet and its people."

"They were your people as well, my child, and Vulcan your home." The man turned, inwardly startling her with eyes bleeding with a whirlwind of emotions. "You always had a home."

Svai shook her head, "It was not home, it could never be. I would not stand by and watch as my life was designed and fashioned to fit the needs of others."

"That was never the intention."

"You know full well that, that is a false reality, Stalick." Svai could feel irritation seeping from her skin. She was practically hissing her words, "I was weary of everything—of being Vulcan. Not permitted to show a hint of emotion, even if the action were to relieve me of any type of ailment."

"I see. You were unsatisfied."

"More than so than that elder; to be required to undergo a bonding ceremony had been the ultimate transgression."

The man looked pensive for a moment, "I recall that day. It had been the first time you broke your emotional control fully. You had screamed and broken many items in close proximity before making your departure. The bonding was never able to commence. Your mother and father were quite displeased in your actions. For a time after that, you withdrew from the presence of others more and more."

"My mind was preoccupied."It wasn't a lie. After the ceremony, Svai had begun contemplating various ways to flee Vulcan, making plans. From where things were going, it seemed as though it would take quite some time before she would be able to leave. Transferring the money had been difficult, not wanting to leave a trail that would directly lead to her, only small amounts were taken. Fortunately, the original owners of the currency were left scratching their heads, unable to pinpoint where it had all gone.

"After the events of the ceremony, you began acting inappropriately for a Vulcan, allowing your control to slip at the most inopportune moments; at home, school, in public. Do not think that you can take me for a fool my child." Realization ran cold down Svai's spine. _He couldn't-_, "Yes your mind was_ preoccupied_. You meditated less, and slept more. I noticed that you slept quite soundly. I found those moments to be difficult to take no notice of."

"You didn't—"

"_Blue eyes_ Svai? The bond was there, you cannot deny what I have seen for myself. The information I had composed came to the same conclusion. Did you believe that you would have left the planet without the knowledge of others?" She couldn't find the words to reply as they choked her mercilessly as they clawed at the back of her throat.

"The months, in which you were still on planet, you were in distress. From what, I do not know, but it was clear that you needed to leave, be closer to that human. Each night as you slept, I glanced at your thoughts, what it was you were planning. In turn, I made plans of my own. I made certain that your parents would be well distracted enough for you to leave the house that morning, that the shuttle would allow you to board with no question. Did you ever stop and speculate why it was that no one searched for you?" Air had trouble finding its way into the woman's lungs.

"It was because I knew that it wouldn't have been what you needed. It is my strong certainty that James T. Kirk was the only one what you needed my child."

"You knew, all this time?"

"Indeed."

"I find it difficult to understand your reasoning behind this grandfather." The elder stepped forward until he was mere inches away from the woman before enveloping her into his arms, his robes nearly concealing her form away from the world around them. Away from prying eyes that did not exist at that moment.

"As any would say, emotions run deep within our race, yet we choose to control them with logic. You are different. From the day you were born, I believed you to be exceptional, able to balance your emotions equally with logic. My content grew as you did, but Vulcan was not where you would prosper. You hade something of great importance waiting for you on Earth, only for that was I willing to let you go. Among the various emotions our people feel, love would be the strongest, and to that fact, it is one that we rarely allow to others to see."

"You are not ashamed of me? Of what I chose to become in place of our Vulcan heritage?"

"To feel shame would be feeling emotion, which to our people, would be illogical." Svai could hear the teasing tone hidden within the aged man's voice. This was a man who secretly aided his granddaughter to leave Vulcan and its way of life behind so that she would be able to be with her bonded. If that wasn't the definition for an illogical Vulcan, she did not know what was.

"Thank you, grandfather." He had enough sense left in his logical mind to shut up and enjoy the moment.

They both already knew that Svai's parents had perished with the planet; there was no need to speak of it. Because she was already bonded, the old man would not force his grandchild into helping repopulate their species. There was no doubt in his mind, that the combination of Svai and Jim Kirk's genes would one day bring into being, a child precious of both worlds.

Departing was effortless with the assurance to keep in contact, and the promise of a home always with the elder. Jim had been waiting patiently near the building's entrance along with McCoy. The female Vulcan noticed how Leonard looked worn-out and apprehensive; probably due to the fact that the day previous, Jim and Svai had gotten involved with getting the good doctor visiting time with his daughter Joanna. The video chat had gotten ugly, forcing Jim to remove his friend from the illogical woman's sight to be replaced by the Vulcan. Ms. Jocelyn stood no chance against Svai's extensive knowledge of law and subtle threats of bodily harm. It only took fifteen minutes to get the southern woman to cave to their demands.

So, this day, the three set out to pick up Miss Joanna McCoy from her mother at the park.

"Daddy!" Leonard's knees hit the ground before his eight year old daughter even reached him, his emotions already flooding from his hazel eyes. Joanna was all smiles and curly brown hair as she wrapped her father into a crushing embrace. Jocelyn would be an attractive woman, if not for the obvious distaste bleeding from her like an oozing wound as she watched her ex be reunited with their child. Luckily she was smart enough to keep her distance, seeing the Vulcan woman that had cleverly played her to relinquish her daughter; Svai had already pledged that, had the human female gotten closer than 20 feet of the doctor, she would have taken her down where she stood.

Svai nodded her head at Jocelyn, giving her the silent reply that her presence was no longer needed. Jocelyn gave one last lingering glare towards the three adults before turning on her heels and stalking away. Jim had enough knowledge to inform Svai of the doctor's disastrous divorce previous to the video chat with the harsh southern woman; that the marriage annulment had been done due to Jocelyn's unfaithfulness and money grubbing had left the poor man near bankrupt. After all the legal paperwork had gone through and McCoy was kicked out of his own home to make room for the new man, the only other choice for money and a career had been Starfleet. Having met Jim on the shuttle had only been a turnaround in the disheartened doctor's life, making a friend for life, whether he wanted it or not.

"Oh baby girl, look at you. You've gotten so big!" Leonard finally retrieved himself off of the ground with his child's assistance.

"I missed you daddy! I thought about you every day, since momma wouldn't let me come see you!" The girl truly was a sweetheart; her hair was curly yet dark as her father's, as were her eyes. She was wearing a denim jacket with a matching skirt over purple leggings with pink hearts and a pink shirt that read 'Country Girl'. Well worn child sized cowboy boots adorned her small feet. There was a pink duffle bag at her side, probably holding her extra clothing and other necessities.

"I love you so much darlin'."

"I love you too daddy!"

For the first time in a long while, McCoy looked truly happy. "Jo, I want you to meet daddy's friends. You remember Uncle Jim don't ya?"

"Uncle Jimmy Jim!" Joanna threw herself at the blonde's knees, almost succeeding in toppling him over in the grass.

"Hey there Princess! How've you been? Any boys you like at school?"

"Jim…" Leonard said with a hint of warning in his voice as he glared at his friend, but it softened at the sound of his daughter's high pitched giggling and the shake of her head.

"No Uncle Jim! Boys are icky!" As she pulled away from the jean clad knees, small hazel eyes caught sight of the Vulcan woman standing silent about a foot away.

"Jo, I'd like you to meet Svai, Uncle Jim's lady friend." The doctor stood behind his daughter with his hands on her shoulders, gently prodding her forward.

"Hello." The small voice said shyly.

"Greetings Joanna, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Yong eyes sparkled bright as they roved over the woman's face and form, taking in the features with intensity. Joanna didn't think that she had met anyone more beautiful before in her life, even her mother's looks didn't hold a candle to what practically glowed from the person in front of her.

"Daddy, do you think that I'll grow up to be just as pretty as Miss Svai?" The adults were taken aback by the girl's question. After a moment, the two men burst out in uncontrolled fits of giggles as the Vulcan woman bent to one knee before the child.

"There is no doubt Miss McCoy that you will grow to be an attractive woman." Joanna's smile was blinding as she snatched hold of Svai's neck and wrapped her small legs around the other's slim waist. It looked as though the young child had a new favorite. Jim snatched up the pink duffle bag, watching as his girlfriend made no objections to carrying his best friend's daughter.

"Can I we get some ice cream daddy? Can we?" The gruff man moved to the woman's side and ruffled his child's head lightly, smiling as she giggled and attempted to swat his hand away.

"Sure baby girl, whatever you want. But no chocolate for Miss Svai, ya hear?"

Joanna looked puzzled, "Why can't Aunty Svai have chocolate?" Dear lord she was already calling the woman Aunty. Jim spoke up first before the doctor could reply.

"Chocolate makes Aunty Svai silly, and when that happens, Uncle Jim has to take her home so then she can work the sillies out." Leonard could only rub a hand over his face at the absurdity of that explanation, having already known the _real_ reason Jim would have to take his girlfriend home. He was only thankful for the fact that Joanna was still young and believed the utter crap that spewed from her daddy's friend's mouth.

"Oh, okay then. How about strawberry? Or Vanilla?"

"Either sounds appealing Joanna." Svai gave the girl on her hip a small smile before the four of them began their journey back to the Academy.

Everything seemed right with the world.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Oh yeah, grampa's a rebel...XD I enjoyed portraying someone related to Svai. She needed at least one allie when she was a child. And if you had already picked up on it, the reason she broke her control during the bonding ceremony was because she knew that she already had a bond with Jim from 2 years ago (Vulcans are bonded at age 7.).

So yeah, this chapter was enjoyable to do. More to come soon.

**Feed me more reviews! *nomnomnom***


	7. Chapter 7

**Read on!**

* * *

The memorial service to those lost to the Narada was inevitable, yet, no one tried to avoid it. To not attend would be the ultimate sign of disrespect to the valiant members of Starfleet that were struck down in their prime by a psychotic Romulan. The entire planet and others of the Federation were in attendance, many watching from their homes via broadcast. The admirals took turns, naming off individuals in alphabetical order and by ship. It would take hours, but no one was in haste.

Asses were sore, eyes dry from overuse, but no one left their seats on the Academy's grass field. Bodies clad in red comforted one another, allowing tears to flow freely in mourning of loved ones, friends, and relatives. Others clenched their jaws tight, backs straight, attempting to stay strong in remembrance of their fallen comrades.

Jim tensed slightly in his seat at the sound of Gaila's name being called out. She had been one of the many unlucky individuals that hadn't made it off of the Farragut. He had heard a rumor that while the ships were being attacked during the ambush, she had been one of the few making sure that other crew members were making it onto the escape shuttles. Damage to the ships had been too extensive, as a result, effecting the functioning of the shuttles. Gaila and hundreds of others never had a chance to reach safety.

A firm hand squeezing his own brought the blonde from his dark thoughts. Blue eyes glanced over at Svai sitting next to him. He could feel the understanding and loved pressed at him and gave her a weak but appreciative smile. Svai knew about the Orion cadet from their melding and was thankful for her forgiving nature towards his moment of weakness. Remembering back to when Gaila had said that she loved him, he admits that perhaps that he may have, in some small way, returned her feelings, but it would never be the same or even come close to comparing to what Svai could evoke from him.

Gaila had been his friend, even if for a short time during the Academy, and he loved her.

He was glad that he was able to convince McCoy to allow Joanna to accompany them, and was pleased to see her actually trying to comfort her stubborn father during the proceeding. Bones was a concrete man with a heart of gold; just because he wasn't that close to many of his classmates and instructors didn't mean that he didn't care. From the corner of his eye, Kirk watched amusedly as his friend grumbled under his breath when a few names were called: "I remember him, came in a few times to sickbay a week to be treated for the same damn STI, idiot…", "She was a sweet thing, a little bit of an airhead, but sweet…"

The blonde had to bite his tongue to keep his small chuckles from escaping, the heaviness in his chest lightening somewhat, seeing his friends and loved ones around him to remember those that could never be forgotten…

Jim was surprised when Uhura had asked Svai to accompany her after the memorial to, what she referred it as, a 'girls outing'. The Vulcan woman raised a brow in slight query but agreed. Amazingly, Jim had convinced the uptight Spock to join him, Bones, and Scotty to drinks as well. Luckily the doctor was able to find a suitable babysitter in the form of a more than happy Christine Chapel, who immediately adored the young southern girl at first sight.

So, as Uhura and Spock 'kissed', fingers pressed together, Svai and Jim outwardly showed their affection with a human kiss. Almost immediately, the dark skinned woman had a grip on one of Svai's elbows, and was off within the blink of an eye.

'What kind of horror have I just let befall my girlfriend?' It was Jim's last thought up until he saw the bottles of whiskey and scotch procured seemingly from thin air by the doctor and engineer. The Vulcan commander could only look on in silent distaste, his raised brow being the only proof of this.

The night wouldn't end until the fat lady sang; that, or until the good southern doctor was so wasted that the next morning he'd find himself wearing an old style nurses outfit. Oh yes, the embarrassing photo of the shitfaced Bones would totally be worth the relentless hypos to his neck by the good doctor the next day.

He was going to make copies.

"How do you do it?"

"Please clarify." Uhura had dragged Svai to the Vulcan woman's apartment. The two sat in the living room, both nursing glasses of chocolate liquor. Svai lounged in an armchair, one of her legs thrown over the side while Uhura sat sprawled out over the loveseat, having changed out of her red cadet uniform and into a short black evening dress.

"I mean, how do you act the way you do while still acting…mostly Vulcan?" She sat up in her spot to face the other woman, careful not to spill her drink. "Vulcans aren't ones for public displays of affection. Why do you do it?"

Svai contemplated the question, focusing her eyes on her drink for a few moments before answering, "I assume that you asking me this has something to do with Mr. Spock?" She watched as the skin on Uhura's cheeks darkened slightly; bingo.

"You have noticed that James is an emotional human, slightly more so than others?" Uhura nodded, "For a time, when he was younger, his mother kept herself busy with Starfleet and was away from home for months at a time. Children at such a young age require affection and tutelage, none of which he was given with the woman's spouse of that point in time. He grew up emotionally starved and neglected up until a certain point in his life.

"I returned to Earth when we were thirteen, only to find him broken, lost. His mother Winona chose that time to care for her son, only after she had seen him in his damaged state. It took many years for him to forgive her, if only slightly and in the meantime he found that I could give him the attention he required. Even now, he is insecure around those he loves and needs reassurance. He finds it difficult to allow others near him emotionally, but I was willing to try, do to our small bond still being in place then. Public displays of affection between us keep him content, proving to him that I am not ashamed of our relationship and that I am prepared to face his hardships alongside him."

Uhura had moved to the armchair next to the one Svai occupied, "But that doesn't explain why you display emotion."

"Of course it does. I allow my displays of emotion because I choose to, and because when I do, James is pleased. It is not only for his benefit, but mine as well."

"What do you mean? How can it be for your benefit?"

The answer was actually quite simple, "Making James happy makes me happy Uhura. Is it not the same for you and Spock, that whenever you notice that when he is pleased, that you are as well?"

A blush attacked dark-skinned cheeks as Uhura averted her eyes, her fingers twirling the neck of the wine glass between lithe fingers.

"Ah, I see…" Svai inwardly laughed at the way the other woman's head whipped back at breakneck speed, "Even though Spock is half human, he still chose to follow the ways of Surak." It was not a question.

"Y-yeah…It's just that—it's hard to love a man like him. He's different; smart, good looking—and I love him, I do—but I'm beginning to wonder why I even decided to date him." By the time she had finished, Uhura was nearly breathless, having gestured with her hands expressively during the entire explanation.

"Uhura, you are an intelligent woman. You know that Vulcans emotions run deep, maybe more so than humans. Logic is used to suppress such passions such as affection and anger. Spock is no exception. Perhaps he does love you, perhaps not. You will just need to wait and see for yourself. It is how you humans say; 'Only time will tell.'."

"…what's it like to be bonded?"

The question was serious, yet not unexpected. Svai sifted through past memories with Jim; from the first time she had set her gaze on the little blonde and blue-eyed boy, his smile, the touch of his skin on hers that initiated their relationship in the first place. The feel of warmth and brightness enveloping her mind during their first meld together, and the instant connection that formed between them that continued for years onward. From then on, it was always as if he was whispering in her ear. As if he was standing right beside her during the attempted bonding ceremony, telling her that it wasn't what she wanted, to follow her instincts. She had had dreams after that, of a lonely blonde boy that aged alongside her as the months and years passed by. It had been after the nightmares of the boy starving, surrounded by blood and massacre, that Svai had increased her endeavors to reach him, to protect and heal his wounds.

It had been the best choice that she had ever made in her life.

"It is something I hope you will be able to experience yourself someday." Two glasses raised in union, smiles traded.

"I'll drink to that." By looking at the glint of anticipation sparkling in Uhura's eyes, Svai could say that she looked forward to the next 5½ months. "And please, call me Nyota."

"I am honored, Nyota."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** yes, yes i know that this chapter is short. I promise the next one will be longer.

**REVIEW (PLZ) !**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm still alive ppl, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Busy with crap around the house and training to get into the military. Getting my life started and it's kicking my ass a lil bit. Love to all of my readers and the many great reviews that this story has recieved. THIS STORY WILL ONE DAY BE BRANDED AS **COMPLETE**.

Not yet, cuz it's not, but one day it will be. :D

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Read on!

* * *

"We're giving you the Enterprise."

Jim choked on his own spit, sending him into a violent coughing fit for several moments. He recovered and looked towards Pike, so sure that he had heard the older man wrong. Was he dreaming? Or perhaps this was some kind of sick elaborate prank by the admirals to payback those three years he practically walked through the Academy's classes like a warm summer day back in Iowa. From where the middle aged man sat in his hover chair, Jim could tell that this was anything but a joke.

"Starfleet was impressed with how you handled the Narada a month ago. You're Earth's hero and golden man. It's only reasonable that you're given the ship that you used to save the planet and destroy Nero." From behind his desk, Pike passed the younger man a pleased smile, "Three years ago I found you shit-faced drunk in a bar back in Iowa, getting your ass handed to you by a group of new recruits. I dared you to do better than your father, and I've got to say that I've never been more proud than I am now, son."

The last word was like a blow to the heart as Jim fought back the water works threatening to shatter his manly bravado. Snapping to attention and giving a proper salute, he would begin his future, "Sir, I accept my captaincy aboard the Enterprise whole heartedly."

"Good, because you have four weeks to get your chosen crew together before your induction; you ship out four months after that for your five year mission."

The blonde had his crew listings in two, with little, if any, challenge by those that originally served on the Enterprise months before; the majority coming from a certain Georgian doctor.

"_Goddamn it Jim! It was bad enough having to follow you on that deathtrap during the whole Narada fiasco, but now you want me to do it for five years? You're out of your goddamned mind if you think I'd agree to that!"_

"_So…you're not coming with me?"_

"_Of course I'm going with you, you blonde idiot! I don't know what made you think otherwise! Someone has to make sure your ass gets back to your wife in one piece after the time we have to spend on that tin can!" _

'_Svai.' He almost forgot about her._

"_Thanks Bones, I knew I could count on you. I have to go now and make sure the rest of these people are on board when we ship out. We'll have drinks tonight. I'll bring your favorite whiskey."_

"_Yeah, yeah, just shut up and get out of my office you infant! And don't forget the glasses this time. I know I'd catch your stupid if I have to share out of the bottle with you again."_

"_Such a sweet talker Bones, I knew you loved me."_

"_Whatever, NOW GIT YOU OVERGROWN IDIOT! YOU'RE CLUTTERING UP MY WORKSPACE!"_

It was after his brief talk with his friend that Jim realized that he would be without Svai for five years, not including the few shore leaves that would most likely be spent planet-side other than Earth and some star bases. Could he handle such distance for so long?

His mother was no help with his predicament, "Mom, I just don't know what to do. I mean, I've been dreaming for this my whole life! I don't want to leave her on her own while I'm out and about spewing peace talk across the galaxy."

"Jimmy, you know she'll only want what you want, despite how it may affect her." she explained. "She'll tell you to go regardless of her feelings on the matter."

"That's what scares me…" A) Go on a ship into space for the next five years and discovering planets and cultures unseen by the federation, like he had been dreaming and in the process, leaving his girlfriend brokenhearted; or B) Stay.

James Kirk hadn't felt that shitty since having to emotionally compromise Spock. Life wasn't fair.

…

…

"Uncle Jimmy Jim, you're not paying attention!" Joanna's pouting voice broke the blonde man from his brooding stupor. The little girl pressed her purple stuffed pony into the side of his face and rubbed it up and down methodically to signify her displeasure at being ignored while playing 'Princess Tea Time'.

"I'm sorry Jo-Jo." Jim pushed the plush horse away from his head, a grim expression adorning his face.

"You sick Uncle Jim?"

"No sweetie, just a little sad that Auntie Svai won't be coming into space with us." He explained, further souring his already gloomy state.

"Auntie won't be going with you and daddy?" Hazel eyes widened and began to glitter with what Jim hoped wouldn't be tears. "But isn't Auntie Uncle Jimmy's wife? She has to go with you! You're married and—and—she has to go!"

A thought hit the man at the McCoy girl's justification. Yes, he and Svai were married according to Vulcan law, but they weren't married in the _human_ manner. Somewhere within the confines of his brain, a light clicked on. "Jo-Jo, you're a genius!"

Laughing, Jim lifted up the confused child into his arms and twirled her around in the apartment. "Uncle Jimmy Jim, put me down!" The little girl squealed, though giggling.

The blonde grasped her in his arms, an excited grin stretched across his face, "I'm going to need your help Princess Jo-Jo, for an important mission of the upmost importance!"

Joanna's lips formed an 'o', eyes gleaming. "What's the mission Captain Jimmy?"

"I need your help to pick out a ring that will make Auntie Svai the most envied queen in the land! Do you think that you can handle such an important task?"

Small hands lifted up in a perfect salute, the child's face sporting a serious look, "You can count on me Captain!" She spouted joyously.

"Then, we're off to the jewelry store!"

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!" The two were out the door within seconds.

If Jim had to leave his girlfriend and go off into space, he was at least going to leave her with the most wonderful and loving memory he could think of and look back on:

Their wedding.

* * *

**A/N:** Short I know, but got my point across. THERE SHALL BE A WEDDING FOR IT HAS BEEN WRITTEN AND UPDATED AS SO!

**Reviews shall be treated as cookies and entered into my body via mouth to feed my artistic ways.**


	9. STOP! If you have not read CH8

Ok, here's the thing. I know how I want this story to end (like in 2 or 3 more chapters + an epilogue). Now I want my reader's help with the wedding. From your suggestions in either reviews and/or PM, I want you to give me ideas for the following:

**1. How Jim will propose during the induction into his Captinancy. **

**2. A theme for the wedding. That includes whether it will be indoor or outdoor.**

**3. Who will Jim choose to be his best man?**

It's all up to you my readers. And please take this seriously, the outcome of the next upcoming chapters will be the results of what ideas I believed were best in the help to finally ending this fine specimen of a story. This is for everyone's enjoyment and shall be treated as such.

MY LOVE TO YOU ALL THAT HAVE STAYED WITH ME THIS FAR WITH MY CRAPPY UPDATING! :D


End file.
